Shadow Kissed
by HopelesslyHappy
Summary: She lived in shadows. He hid in them. When Nina died that day, she never knew she would end up in town filled with werewolves, fighting to save them. A story of Death, love, and the supernatural. DerekxOCxIsaac
1. Chapter 1

Death. It was everywhere. It was everything. And it called to me. They called to me. Begging, pleading, screaming. It took everything in me to keep them at bay. In a place like this, it was easy for me to lose control. The line between life and death, so thin here, could easily be broken.

I heard his footsteps before they told me he was behind me.

"Why do you stay here?" I had to know what was keeping him here.

"What?" I could tell he was caught off guard. Most likely wondering what I was doing in his house at four in the morning.

I walked into a side room, or rather what was left of one. Ashes and char filled every inch of this house. Glass crunched beneath my bare feet but I felt nothing.

"They don't want you to be here. They want you to move on."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who sent you here?" Perhaps the only thing preventing him from attacking me was his confusion. Why was a girl here in the middle of the night, dressed in only a lavender nightgown, talking about his house?

"Death lives here, in the shadows. It clings to the walls. It clings to you." I turned to face the man before me. "You're comforted by the shadows because they welcome you. You can feel them in the shadows, can't you?"

"What? Who's them? Who are you?" The confusion over me was wearing off and irritation was taking its place. I was starting to grow tired. They wanted to speak to him so badly. For a moment, I was lost with one of them. His mother, I believe.

"Listen, you need to get out of here, now-" Irritated by my lack of response, the man grabbed a hold of my upper arm. The skin-to-skin contact was too much for me and I lost control. They came at me faster and harder than I could stop them. They reached out for him. Desperately trying to communicate. The pressure in my head grew until they finally broke free.

"What the…" Startled, the man turned around furiously, dragging me with him. From the shadows they came. Transparent, almost see through figures emerged. His mother, who I had spoken to earlier, reached for the man with sad eyes.

"Mom, Dad-" His voice broke as he stared at the figures before him in disbelief. Stepping forward, extending his hand to his mother's, he released my arm, breaking the connection. The figures instantly disappeared.

"What…no! Where did they go? Bring them back!" Grasping both of my arms now I looked into his grey eyes and could see nothing but pain. I knew what it would do to me, but suddenly I could only feel his pain. It was heartbreaking. And I had the ability to cure it…at least for a moment.

And so I let him pass over the line separating the two worlds. For as long as I could, I let him see his family. They told him they loved him, and he said he was sorry. They told him not to worry, they didn't blame him. They told him to move on, to let them go. After all, they were in the past now. It wasn't long before I grew tired, and soon I felt the shadows coming for me. I could feel warmth around my upper lip. As darkness pulled me under, the man said goodbye to his family for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

_The smell of smoke and burning metal filled my nose. As if hearing through water, I could hear someone screaming. A man. Was he calling my name? No, not mine. He was calling for help. "Help me! Please! Someone!" I should help him. I tried to sit up, but something heavy was on top of me. I tried to move out from under it but couldn't. What was this? After a few failed attempts, I managed to open my eyes. Smoke and fire was everywhere, clouding my view. When my eyes finally focused, a puff of wind came and cleared the smoke momentarily. _

_No! No! I don't want to be here! I don't want to see his face again. Wake up! Wake up, Nina!_

Opening my eyes, I was surprised to find sunlight bathing my skin. Underneath my fingers I could feel soft, dewy grass. Looking to my right, tall trees filled with songbirds called to me. Waking up in the middle of the forest was not new to me. Actually, it was pretty common ever since the accident. Sometimes it was due to sleepwalking, but most of the time I ended up out here because it was quiet. Peaceful.

Sitting up, I was finally alerted to the presence of another person. Looking past my left shoulder, I saw a man with dark features eyeing my warily. Flashes of last night floated back to my mind. Grey eyes. A mother's tears. Warmth on my lip. Bringing a hand to my mouth, I found dried blood there.

"Listen, I know you have lots of questions, but right now I need to go home and get cleaned up before I'm late for my first day of school." Trying to stand up, I remembered about the glass on the floor when my feet started screaming at me. I was content to fall back down to the ground to take the pressure off my feet when a pair of hands stopped my fall. I looked up into the grey eyes that had held so much pain only a few hours ago, now I could tell the wall had been rebuilt and no emotions slipped through.

"I got all the glass out, but your feet will probably be sore for a few days."

"Great," I sighed, "what are we doing outside anyway?" Looking at my surroundings I could now see his charred house in the distance, about 100 feet away.

"When you were passed out, you kept mumbling about Death. You said your head was pounding because 'they' wouldn't leave you alone. You finally stopped whining when I took you outside." He said everything flatly, emotionless, but his eyes deceived him. When he talked about 'them' not leaving me alone, a trickle of last night's pain came through.

"Oh, yeah, that happens sometimes. Thank you. I should probably be going…" I stood up again, leaning on the man for support. Looking into the trees I realized it was going to be a long walk home…through town…wearing a nightgown that barely came mid-thigh.

"I'll drive you home." As if reading my thoughts the man helped me to his car and got into the driver seat. "Which way?"

Settling into my seat I told the man when to turn. Fifteen minutes later we were outside my house. It really was a nice house, my mother had fine taste I suppose. It was a one story ranch style home with white trim and pale yellow shudders. She had paid a man to come landscape the lawn and small purple flowers lined the window sills. I guess my mom thought if the outside looked pleasant no one would know it really wasn't much of a home inside.

"Thank you for the ride." The man nodded his head in response. I could see questions burning in his eyes and I imagined the control he was wielding not to ask them. Glancing at the clock in the console, 7:10, I realized I had an hour before school.

"Go ahead. You can ask one question." The man looked up at me in shock. He must have thought he was doing a really good job hiding his curiosity. I thought he would ask me about what happened with his family. If I could bring them back from the dead, or even just long enough for him to see them again. But instead, he simply asked:

"Why did you come to my house last night?" Glancing up at him I realized I didn't know either. But, I had promised him he could ask a question, so I better give him something in return.

"I really don't know. I'm usually in control. But at night, when darkness falls, the line to the other worlds grows smaller, and it's easier for them to find me. Smaller still when it's almost a full moon like last night. I woke up in my bed and I could just feel them calling to me. It was so strong, I had to come. I didn't have any control over it. I didn't know you would be there though. I thought the place was abandoned. I'm…I'm sorry…if it was too much for you."

He looked surprised when I mentioned losing control during the full moon, but he nodded his head as if he understood.

"Don't be sorry. It was…it was…" I could tell he was struggling to come to terms with it himself. So I opened the door and stepped out of the car, being careful with my tender feet.

"It's okay. I know. Why don't you come over sometime and you can ask me the rest of your questions." With that I turned around and began the walk back up to my house.

"Wait! Can I ask one more thing?" He leaned out of his window calling back to me. Slowly, I nodded my head.

"What's your name?"

I smiled at him. Throughout the events of last night, I never even bothered to introduce myself.

"It's Nina."

"Nina, I'm Derek."

"I know." Turning around I walked into my house to get ready for my first day at Beacon Hills High.


	3. Chapter 3

So far my first day was going pretty well. I had been to Physics, Calculus, and US History so far. Lunch was pretty uneventful. A slightly neurotic girl named Lydia practically forced me to sit with her and some of her friends. I smiled and laughed at all the appropriate times. Maybe she'll grow on me.

I told Lydia goodbye and made my way to Chemistry. Ugh. My least favorite subject. Subatomic particles and wavelengths bored me to tears. I found the appropriate room number and gave my paper from the secretary to the teacher. He was a man in his mid-thirties or forties. With dark hair and beady eyes it was hard to pinpoint his exact age. He glared down at the paper and then eyed me, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Well, class it seems we have another new student. Take a seat and try not to cause trouble." Well so much for courtesy, but I couldn't complain much since he didn't make me introduce myself to the class like my last three teachers had. I knew Beacon Hills was a semi-small town and new students were a novelty, but after the first hour I think my newness wore off.

The only open seat was in the back next to a boy with short brown hair. He had been using the empty desk to hold is backpack, but when he walked up he jerked it back to him. With his eyes on me and not his backpack he couldn't see that the strap was caught around the arm of the chair so he just kept tugging on it.

"Here, let me help. I think your backpack is caught." I set my stuff down and released the strap causing the boy to fall out of his chair. Frantically he got back into his seat.

"Yeah thanks Stiles!" Confused, I squinted at him trying to decipher what he said.

"He means 'Thank you I'm Stiles'." A boy with longer, curly black hair turned around in his seat and explained to me what Stiles had meant to say.

"McCall! Stilinsky! Quiet down back there before you end up in detention!" I smiled at the two boys and took my seat.

Class passed fairly quickly. Every few minutes I would catch Stiles looking my way. Our teacher assigned us a homework assignment. Naming Ionic Compounds. My day just got ten times worse.

The bell rang signaling the end of my first day. Sighing, I packed up my books dreading the walk home. My mom was bringing my car down when she came this weekend and with sore feet it was going to be a long week walking back and forth.

"Oh, hey! You forgot your pen!" Turning around I saw Stiles with the other boy running after me.

"Thank you. I can never keep track of these for more than a day. I swear they run away half the time." I smiled at them and it felt different than when I was with Lydia. More real, if that made sense.

"Ha! You're funny. I like funny. So, what's your name anyway? Nellie right?"

"No, actually it's Nina. But you can call me Nellie if you want."

"Nah, I like Nina better. So Scott and I are headed to practice now. We play lacrosse." Stiles proudly thumped a stick with a net attached to it.

"What's lacrosse?" Stiles' eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"You've never heard of lacrosse?! Well, it's probably one of the most manly games out there, don't you think Scott?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." I laughed at the two of them as we walked out of school. They were heading to the lacrosse fields and I figured cutting through the back parking lot would be my fastest way home.

"You'll definitely have to come to our game! I'm number 22 and Scott is numb-" Stiles stopped mid sentence as he stared behind me. Scott was also looking angrily that way. Confused by their sudden change of mood I turned to see what they were staring at. Walking up to us was none other than Derek.

"Hey, Nina. I noticed you didn't have a car so I thought you might want a ride home."

"Oh, thanks Derek that's really-"

"She doesn't need a ride home." Scott interrupted me and stepped into the space between Derek and I. The two of them stared at each other as if some secret conversation was being held. I glanced back at Stiles for some sort of answer but he was just staring with his mouth agape.

"I think you should let her decide that, Scott."

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, I would really appreciate a ride." Scott looked back at me and then back to Derek. He said something to him but it was too low for me to hear. Derek seemed to be able too though because his jaw tightened. Scott walked away then, dragging Stiles behind him.

I turned back to Derek and we walked to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and for a moment I was too shocked to get in the car. No man had shown me chivalry since before the accident. If any guys held any interest in me after that, it was in the hope of getting between the sheets with me. I recognized that I had a pretty sensual body with curves in places most men found attractive, but I wasn't one to sleep around.

"Thank you." Finally my mouth found words and I slid into the seat. Positioning my feet so that my weight wasn't resting on the soles I felt even more grateful for Derek.

Derek drove out of the parking lot as we received a few odds stares here and there. I figured it was due to Derek's shiny black Camaro. Derek remembered the way to my house so I didn't have to remind him where to turn once. Within a few minutes, we were parked outside my house.

"If you don't have any other plans, why don't you come in for awhile?"

"Okay." We made our way up to the door and I pulled out my keys. The alarm went off and after a few panicked seconds I remembered the code was my birthday and the screeching finally stopped.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." Derek followed me to the kitchen and he sat down on one of the bar stools off the island.

"Okay, I have pretzels, yogurt, and fruit. Do you want anything?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about Scott?" I took that as a 'no' so I grabbed a yogurt and a spoon.

"No. I figured it was none of my business." Peeling off the wrapper and plunging my spoon in the creamy deliciousness I looked up at Derek. He was staring at me. After a few seconds he looked away. He started fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. If I didn't know any better, I would almost think he was nervous.

"Can you see them now? My family?" His eyes didn't meet mine. Instead they seemed occupied with the stitching of his pocket.

"No, not now. If I was really emotional, or out of control, I could probably find them here. But their presence is always going to be the strongest where they died."

He nodded and I took his silence as a chance to take a few spoonfuls of yogurt. I waited patiently, figuring when he was ready he would ask his next question.

"So, are they stuck somewhere? Like Limbo…or something?"

"Sort of. When they're ready, they'll pass on to the final After Life. But time is different in their world. A day in our world can be years there, or sometimes just a few seconds. It's all relative really. Usually those who died horrible deaths, or really young, stay in the In Between longer than others. Sometimes they're just trying to figure things out before moving on, and other times they stay because they have a reason."

"And my family, do they have a reason? Is…is it because I got them killed?" His voice faded out at the end. But I was able to catch his question. Taking a risk I reached over the bar and grabbed his hand. His eyes shot up to mine, but he didn't retract the hand.

"They're reason to stay is you, but not because they think you got them killed. You know they don't blame you. They stayed to look after you. They want to make sure you're happy before they move on. And I think last night they have faith that you'll be okay. They're strong people, and so are you." He nodded his head. Looking down at our intertwined hands, he quickly stood up and made his way to the front door.

"I should get going." Shocked, I didn't even get up from my seat until the front door had already closed and opened.

"Derek!" I called out to him, but when I reached the door his car was speeding off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four days since Derek walked out on me. I still wasn't quite sure what happened. I didn't see him at school again. One night I could have swore I saw his car parked outside my house, but it was dark and raining so I couldn't be sure.

Lydia had been giving me a ride home from school everyday so to repay her I was going to the lacrosse game with her tonight. We were in her room at her house while she was throwing clothes on the bed I was lounging on.

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear! I new I should have bought that red shirt at the mall yesterday…"

"Whatever, Lydia. You look gorgeous in everything you wear!" She smiled at me, accepting the compliment easily.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to borrow some clothes? I have a purple dress that would look UH-Mazing with your dark hair!"

"Umm, no thanks. I'm fine." She frowned at me and clasped her hands together, begging me. I sighed. Maybe walking home would have been worth it after all.

"FINE! But _just_ a top. I'm keeping my jeans. And no heels!" She squealed and ran back into her closet, coming out with a top that belonged in Moulin Rouge.

"No. Nope. Nahuh. NO WAY!" Maybe Lydia thought that by 'just a top' I meant 'the smallest one you own.'

"Ugh you are no fun Nina! You have the best body in the whole school and you won't let me show it off! I would _kill_ to have your body. Literally." Sighing heavily, I picked up a top that at least had sleeves on it. Trying it on I found it was tight, but not unbearably so.

I picked a red undershirt with a black sheer top out for Lydia and breathed a sigh of relief when she agreed to wear it. Grabbing our purses and a sign Lydia had made for Jackson (her sort of boyfriend) we headed to the game.

I was surprised to find the stands relatively packed. Maybe this lacrosse game really was a big deal after all.

"Ah! There's Jackson! Help me hold the sign."

It was a pretty short game. Although I didn't understand the rules, I realized that other than the two or three boys that were good at lacrosse, the rest of the team sucked miserably and we lost. Stiles only got to go in once, and it was only because another boy received a nasty blow to the head and probably had a concussion.

Lydia went off to the locker rooms to find Jackson and I told her I would wait by the car. Standing outside in the chilly wind I was thankful I had the foresight to pick a sleeved shirt.

I waved to a few other kids from class I recognized as they passed but Lydia still hadn't come out. Shifting the weight on my feet, I reached into my purse to check my cell

"1 New Message"

From: Mom

Ninochka,

I won't be at the house until tomorrow. Really busy with case here. Won't stay the night. Rick's son has a concert Sunday morning. See you maybe.

I guess using tender names was supposed to suffice for an "I love you." I wasn't surprised she wasn't going to stay. Ever since Dad died, she met Rick and made an effort to stay close to his family. She bought this house as "ours" but I knew it was more of "Here's a house for you Nina so you don't have to be in the way with Rick and I'll pretend to come and visit now and then."

Shoving the phone back in my purse I saw something flash by me in my peripheral vision. Turning suddenly to see who it was, I was faced with only empty space. What the hell?

That's when I saw him.

Across the parking lot in the middle of the trees I could just make out his tiny figure. His face was so pale I could only see his dark brown eyes. They called to me and his hand beckoned me to him. For a moment I was too stunned to move, but the sadness in his eyes forced me to follow him.

He moved quickly. I would lose sight of him for a few minutes then find him again. Each time I lost him would last longer. Just when I thought he was lost for good, he would show up again farther in the distance.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but finally I wasn't able to find him anymore. Looking around, I realized I was a lot farther into the woods than I first imagined. Why would he bring me out here and then leave me?

"Mischa? Mischa!" I called desperately to him, but he didn't show.

I felt something wet on my face. Wiping it off I realized I was crying. Lost in my own agony, I didn't hear the figure behind me until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a warm hand slip around my mouth as a strong arm wrapped around my waist. The figure dragged me backwards behind a large tree. Turning my head so I could see who was pinning me into a pine tree, I was shocked into being still and quiet. It was Derek.

His eyes were hard and angry and they bore into mine, begging me to be silent. Confused, I did what he wanted. It was a few seconds later that I heard them. I couldn't see their faces but their voices carried to us. They were close.

"I swear I saw him go this way!"

"Are you sure? That's what you said two hours ago."

"Yes I'm sure! Where is he?!"

"I thought you said this was going to work. Scare him out so we could kill him."

"Kill him? No. Not yet. I want to find out what he knows first. Then we can kill him. I'll even let you cut him in half."

"The sun's going to come up in a couple of hours. He's probably long gone by now. Let's get out of here before anyone sees us."

"Fine. But next time, I swear to God I'm going to-"

The voices died out as the people walked away. It wasn't until Derek took his hand off of my mouth that I realized I was still crying. Turning around to face him I angrily wiped my face with the back of my hand since this stupid shirt's sleeves weren't long enough.

Derek's arm was still around my waist so I took a few steps back. His arm didn't drop right away, instead it hung in the air for two seconds too long. He looked at me warily. As if I was a rabid animal and he was afraid I would bite him.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was soft and gentle. I had never heard him speak like that before.

Confused, I only shook my head no. I didn't think I was, anyway.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I-I was looking for someone. Those people, they were saying those things about you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" My voice broke at the end. Tears betrayed me and streamed down my face once again. I didn't know why I was so upset. Maybe because of Mischa, seeing him and losing him again. Maybe I was overly tired. Or maybe I was worried that someone was trying to kill Derek.

"It's complicated." Derek's eyes shifted to the ground. I figured that was all he was willing to tell me.

Suddenly, everything seemed like too much. Nature was usually comforting to me. But tonight, being in those woods with Derek and those people threatening to kill him made my head hurt. I was losing control.

"I need to go." Clumsily I walked off into one direction. I wasn't sure which way I was going. I didn't even know which way was to my house. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. I had to go somewhere else.

"Nina!" Derek quickly caught up to me.

Suddenly the pain in my head exploded and I cried out, clutching my head with my hands.

"Derek-please…ah! I have to get out of-" Barely able to see him through the shadows clouding my vision, I felt him pick me up and carry me out of the woods. It wasn't long before we came to a road.

"Nina-Nina open your eyes. Is this far enough out?" Opening my eyes a crack I looked around me. The trees seemed far enough away, and a few miles down the road I could see lights from the city.

The pain in my head ebbed away, but traces of the shadows remained.

"Yes, I think so." Setting me to my feet I glanced up at him. His eyes were concerned and a tight line formed between them.

"Was it ghosts?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's hard to explain." Nodding his head I could tell he understood I didn't really want to talk about. Not tonight. I was so tired.

"Do you think you can walk to my car? It's about a mile down."

"No, Derek, it's fine. I can walk home." I knew he didn't want to be around me. I still didn't know why he ran out that day after school, or why it hurt my chest so much to think about the way his face looked when he saw our hands intertwined, but I figured I couldn't bother him anymore than I already had.

"No, I'll give you a ride. Wait here I'll go get the car." He turned to leave.

"No! Derek, really. I don't want a ride. I know I've bothered you enough tonight. And I think you saved my life back there…if those people were willing to kill you I'm sure they would have killed me too. So, thank you. For everything. But you don't have to keep helping me. It's fine, really." His face shifted into something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Pain? Anger? Maybe something in between.

He took a step closer to me, and then another until there was only a few inches between us. For a moment, I was afraid, and I took a step backwards away from him. He noticed my hesitation and leaned back slightly.

"Nina, I'm taking you home. If you're not here when I get back, I'm just going to look for you until I find you." Then, he turned around and jogged down the road. Stunned, and suddenly too exhausted to stand, I sunk down into the grass and put my head on my knees.

A few minutes later, I remember being picked up and put in a car. A seat belt was placed around me and I only felt the car turn once.

The next thing I knew, Derek was placing me in my bed in my house, taking off my boots. Placing them on the floor, he turned out my light and began to leave.

"Derek." Surprised I was awake, he slowly came back in my room.

I don't know what caused me to say the next thing out of my mouth. I'm not even sure I thought it before I said it. It just fell out.

"Please stay." It came out as a whisper. I sad plea from a child who didn't want to be alone in the dark. I scooted over in my bed, getting under the covers on the other side.

For a few long seconds, Derek simply stood where he was, thinking. Maybe he hadn't heard me. Or maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he would turn and leave like last time.

But my worries were silenced when he slid his shoes off and laid down on the bed next to me. I covered him up with the sheets, and his arms held me while I cried.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! Hope you all enjoy and continue to read. Xx_


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, Derek was gone. Part of me wondered if I had imagined the whole thing. It wasn't uncommon for me to sleepwalk. But glancing over at the other side of the bed I could still make out the indent where his head had laid upon the pillow.

I was wondering why he had to leave so early when I heard something downstairs. Sliding out of bed and walking downstairs I peeked over the railing into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I knew she had texted saying she would be here today but I honestly thought she wouldn't show. But here she was, making a pot of coffee in the kitchen.

"The gardener is coming this afternoon and I called an electrician. I guess you didn't realize half the plugs in this kitchen don't work."

"Good morning to you too, Mom."

"Don't be like that, Nina okay. I'm not in the mood. I still have days worth of work to do on this case and I don't need your attitude distracting me."

I was used to my mom's brutality by now. She was never the same person after that day. I guess I wasn't either, but I liked to think I still had some decency left.

"Well, I'm meeting a friend for lunch so I should go get ready."

"Hmm." I took that as a response and grabbing a bagel I headed upstairs to shower. I didn't really have plans with anyone. I just didn't want to be in the house with her anymore. Besides she had a lot of work to do. Much more important than spending a few hours with your daughter, right?

Angrily brushing the tangles out of my hair I heard my mom on the phone.

"Yes, she's fine I guess. Typical. Mhmm…no I have a few more things to email and then I'll head back. No, she'll be fine. No. Okay. Alright, love you too." I gathered it was her beau Rick.

Looking in the mirror I straightened my dress and tied my boots.

"Alright, I'm heading out. I guess I'll see you next week then." My mom's nose was buried in her computer screen so I wasn't sure if she heard me or not.

"Okay. Oh, Nina! Don't forget about the electrician. He'll call you before he comes. Oh and I brought your car. The keys are hanging up by the door. Try not to get into any accidents and don't speed. Oh and don't let anybody else drive it, okay Nina? I mean it. No one. Not even if it's and emergency-"

"Ladna, ladna Mama. Ya znaiyo."

"Nina! Stop acting like a child for once! You know I don't want to hear that!"

Ever since the accident I wasn't allowed to speak in Russian anymore. Granted, sometimes I did it just to irritate her, but it was my native language so sometimes it just came out.

"Bye Mom!" Grabbing the keys off the wall I got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. With no place to go, I figured I would just drive around and explore town a bit. Maybe I could find a decent place to get take out.

Pulling into a reasonable looking diner I got out of the car and walked inside. The door had one of those bells on top that alerted the staff when someone came in. A nice looking woman in her forties seated me near the window.

"How many are joining you, sweetie?"

"Oh, it's just me today ma'am."

"Just you? Really? Okay sweetie well here's the menu and our special soup of the day is broccoli cheddar."

Glancing around the diner I noticed most people here were eating alone. It was still a little early for lunch so the place wasn't crowded.

While I waited for the pancakes I ordered, I opened myself up out of curiosity. It was something I rarely did because it was easy to slip up.

Closing my eyes and focusing, I took a few deep breaths and braced myself. Opening my eyes, I only found a few grey shapes around.

An elderly man who had died of a heart attack in his house down the street sat in an empty chair a few tables down. Next to him was a woman in her fifties, his daughter I suppose, who had died in a car accident a few miles south. And finally, an older couple that had died together peacefully in a nursing home not far from the diner.

It was nothing too painful, and I was proud of myself for keeping control.

Before pushing the Other Side away again, I searched for a few moments for Mischa, but never found him.

When my pancakes arrived, I noticed a boy sitting at the bar alone. He seemed really familiar, so I figured he must go to Beacon Hills. He looked my ways while I was studying him and I smiled softly. He seemed to recognize me also, and after thanking his waitress for his coffee, he strolled over to my booth.

"Hey, you're the new girl, Nina, right?"

"After a whole week I still have to be 'the new girl'?" He laughed slightly and I got the feeling he didn't laugh often. While I walked in shadows, this boy seemed covered in them. They were a part of him, as if he had experienced pain and suffering many times before. Enough to catch the attention of the Shadow World, anyway.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think the rule is you're the new kid until a new new kid shows up."

"Oh man. I'm guessing that doesn't happen too often, huh?"

"Nope. Guess you're stuck with it for now!" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"What's your name again?"

"I'm Isaac." He extended his hand to me and I took it. Taking a small look, I felt the darkness that covered him. Somewhere in the back of my mind they seemed familiar. Like I had felt them before.

"Well, Isaac, would you like to sit down?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting outside at a picnic table I was finishing up the last few chemistry problems before school. They weren't making any sense though so I slammed my book in frustration. Give me any other subject than chemistry and I could make all A's. But chemistry, I'd be lucky if I even passed this class.

Looking around the parking lot I searched for him. He promised to meet me before class to help me with my homework, but it was ten till and he still hadn't showed.

Shoving my stupid book into my backpack, I slung my arm through the strap and jumped off the table. I had just reached the door to the school when someone else's arm popped out and opened the door for me.

Looking up I saw him. He had a goofy smile on his face that I guessed was supposed to be apologetic for ditching me.

"Nina! I'm so sorry! I got hung up with uh...things…and then I didn't have a ride so I had to walk here and that's why I was late! Here, just take my homework and copy the answers. After school we can hang out and I'll teach it to you then!"

"Hmm. I might consider your offer if you also help me study for the test on Friday…"

His smile widened and he hastily nodded his head in response.

"Good. Well don't just stand there. Pass over the answers!" I shoved his arm playfully and he pulled his homework out of his backpack. In doing so, a sketchpad also fell out, two of the pages facing up to me. Looking down I saw two wolfs drawn against a sunset. It was beautiful.

"Isaac, that's amazing! Did you draw that?" He was hurriedly trying to shove the pad back into his pack.

"Uh, no. I mean yes! I did but it's nothing really. Just some sketches. Here." He pushed the homework into my hands and I smiled at his embarrassment.

"Okay, whatever you say. Thank you! I'll copy it in history and give it back to you before second period, deal?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya!" He hurried off and I couldn't understand why he was so flustered over his drawings. If I could 'just sketch' like that I would have dropped out of school to be an artist a long time ago.

After history I searched for Isaac in the science hallway. He had chemistry before me so I had to make sure and get it to him now.

Finally, I could make out his curly hair above a few shorter freshmen.

"Isaac! Hey!" Walking over to him I saw he was in a heated conversation with a blond girl and a meaty looking guy. Glancing up at me as I approached, I noticed the girl give me an angry looking once-over and the guy took a step back.

"Umm, here's your homework, Isaac. Thanks again."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." He took the papers without making eye contact with me. Looking over, I saw the blond glaring at me. Trying to figure out what was going on without being rude, I introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Nina, by the way." I extended my hand to her but she didn't shake it. The guy just glanced at me, looked sharply at Isaac, and then walked away. Okay, things were really getting weird.

"Yeah, we now New Girl. Isaac has to go now." And with that she dragged Isaac away with only a second glance back in my direction.

Unable to get the weirdness of those three out of my head, the rest of my day passed in a blur.

Back at home in a quiet house, I made myself a snack and headed upstairs to watch TV. I must have dozed off because when I awoke to the sound of knocking, a different series was now on TV.

Running downstairs and parting the curtain to look out the front door, I found no one other than an extremely guilty looking Isaac holding a white box.

Unlocking the door I opened it wide enough for him to come in.

"Those better be doughnuts…"

"What? Oh! Yes. I didn't know which kind you liked, so I got two of everything."

"My favorite kind is 'doughnut' so any will suffice. Come in. I'll get some milk." Shutting the door behind him I led him into the kitchen. Strangely, it reminded me of that day with Derek.

"So, if the doughnuts didn't speak for themselves, I just wanted to apologize…for earlier…with Erica and Boyd? That must have been strange for you."

"Strange about covers it, yup." Pouring two glasses I reached into the box and selected a chocolate sprinkles for starters.

"Can you forgive me, twice in one day?" Between mouthfuls of doughnut, I managed to reply.

"I don't know, there is only two of everything…maybe if it had been three…" Getting my sarcasm more than almost anyone else in my life, Isaac's face lit up realizing he was forgiven.

"Good! I'm so glad. I was worried you thought I was a huge prick or something. I…I like you. And it would suck if you already hated me." Averting his eyes at the last part, he fiddled with a doughnut, tearing it into a million pieces.

"I don't hate you, Isaac." How could I hate someone like him? I wanted to tell him that I liked him too. But for some reason I didn't think it was the right thing to do. Imagines of Derek running out of the house flashed through my mind."So, how about that chemistry, Profressor?"


	8. Chapter 8

His nails dug into the flesh of my neck, dragging them down to my shoulder blade, I cried out as white-hot pain seared through my body.

"Please!" I begged for him to understand, but he was too consumed by his rage.

"Why did you get to live?! Why!" Throwing me to the ground I turned over, pleading with him.

The pain of my bloody flesh combined with my panic, I began to feel the line thinning. Others crossed over. Some of them sad for me, some of them just as angry as the man above me.

"Help me!" "Please, I need-" "Tell John that I love-" "Why!" "It's not fair!" "Help!"

"Please, please, I can't-I can't help you-" I sobbed as more nails dug into my flesh. I wasn't sure if they were trying to claw their way over the line, or drag me back to their side. I don't think they knew either.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kicked and clawed my way through the dirt, trying to get far enough away. I heard their cries and could feel their agony and heartache rip through my chest.

Closing my eyes and focusing all of my remaining strength, I built the largest wall I could, pushing them back to their side of the line. When I was certain it was strong enough, I glanced back to see the angry man cross over.

Relief flooded through me as I collapsed on the ground. Choked sobs wracked my body, both from the physical and mental pain I was in. After an hour or so of feeling sorry for myself, I calmed down enough to inspect my surroundings. Not surprisingly, I was back in the woods. For a moment, I imagined what it would have been like. To let them drag me back to the Other Side.

All of this would be over. I could find Mischa again, and my dad. Maybe even my real parents, if they were really dead. Enjoying the few seconds I spent envisioning my life with them, I forced myself to come back to reality.

I had been sent back to this life for a reason. I wasn't one hundred percent sure why yet, but I knew I had to figure it out. If I wasted the second life I was given crying and moaning, I would be everything the Others thought I was. Unfair. That's what they thought. Why did I get to live, when they had to die?

Picking myself up off the dirty ground, I did my best to clean out my wounds. I didn't remember when it happened, but my face burned and touching it I could feel blood. This way going to be hard to explain in school tomorrow. Or today, I had no clue what time it was.

Stumbling through the trees, I managed to find the main road. The moon was still bright and high, so I knew I had a few good hours to make it back to my house and clean up. A couple lone cars drove by, so I ducked into the bushes. I wanted to ask for a ride, but what would I say?

"Oh thank you for the ride, sir. Oh, my face? Oh don't worry, I just got attacked my some spirits. No biggie."

Yeah, no thanks. I'd rather endure the long walk home.

Making it into my house just as the sun started to rise, I gratefully stepped into a burning hot shower. The claw marks along my body screamed at me, but I knew they needed to be cleaned well.

Drying off, I inspected myself in the mirror. My face was scratched pretty good, but most of the damage was a deep, angry set of four nails that ran along my collar bone and back down my shoulder and back. Thankfully, that could be covered with a sweater. A few other scratches lined my arms and stomach, but nothing too horrible.

Slipping into jeans, boots, and a tank top, I pulled a hooded sweater over my head. I threw some make up on, but the scratches still showed through. Sighing, I packed my bag and headed out the door.

On the way to school, I planned my story. Hiking accident? Cat gone rabid? Wild night girl fight? Nothing seemed believable. The four distinct lines kind of gave it away that it was human…but how could I explain it without sounding crazy or like I was a victim of assault? I finally decided on the truth, sort of. It was cheesy and totally stupid, but I didn't have much of choice.

My first teacher of the day was of course stunned and questioned me immediately.

"Oh, it's stupid really. And horribly embarrassing. I was out for a run yesterday after school, and I ran through a spider web. I got so freaked out thinking there was a spider on my face that I scratched myself trying to get the web off. It looks a lot worse than it is, I promise." I wanted to bite my tongue off and jump into a pit as I spoke. This was by far the worst lie I had ever come up. Thankfully, my teacher was terrified of spiders, so she believed it.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked to my seat ignoring the stares from my classmates.

I had to tell the story a few more times, each time sounding more and more ridiculous. But thank God, everyone believed it. The only ones who didn't and eyed me warily were Scott and Stiles. But they were weird enough as it is. I wasn't surprised.

After the bell, I made my way back to my locker to get my lunch.

"Hey, Nina!" Turning around I saw Stiles jogging after me.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" Turning the code for my lock in wrong, I sighed, as I had to start over. 2-34-17, Got it.

"I just wanted to ask, uh, how's your face? That looks pretty painful."

"Oh, nah, it's fine. I'm just so embarrassed to have had such a girl moment you know? Normally, spiders don't bother me too much. But the thought of one on my face just freaked me out. I kept imagining it crawling into my ears and laying eggs and-"

"So, you did that then? You're sure? You're sure it wasn't someone else?"

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I just thought, I don't know, I knew you had been hanging out with Isaac and, well, you know-" Horrified, I couldn't believe Stiles would think Isaac would do something like this.

"What? No! God, no! Why would you even, how could you think that?"

"Well, you know, with his dad and stuff, I just, listen. Nina I just want you to know that you can tell me. If you're into some kinda trouble or anything…I want you to know you can tell me." Confused, I just figured Stiles was trying to be chivalrous. Maybe he thought I was a damsel in distress or something.

"No, I'm not in any trouble. But just so you know, if I ever was, I would definitely ask you for help. Probably your dad first, but then you would be second." A smile crossed his lips and we said our goodbyes.

Walking into the lunchroom, I waved to Lydia and began to cross over to her table. She oohed and ahhed over my face for a few minutes, but then (not) surprisingly the conversation turned back to her. Something about Jackson maybe? I don't know. She always talked so fast. I also knew that most of the time she just wanted to talk. She didn't really care too much if I listened.

"Oh, dang it!"

"What's the matter, Lydia?"

"I left my calc book in my stupid car! I have to go see the counselor and I won't have time to get it before class!"

"No worries, Lydia, I'll go get it for you. Give me your keys. I'll bring it to you after lunch. I'll be right next to you in the science hall anyway."

"Oh my gosh, thank you Nina! You're a lifesaver."

Throwing away the rest of my lunch, I made my way out to the parking lot. Unlocking Lydia's car, I reached in and got her book off the passenger seat. Closing the door, I fumbled for the lock button.

"Nina!" Looking up I saw Isaac across the parking lot running to me.

"Hey, Isaac!" I smiled at him, planning to convince him to help me study for our test tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, his face got really serious as his hands reached up to inspect my face. Shocked at first by the feeling of his hands on my face, I didn't respond right away.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine. Just a stupid girl moment." His eyes studied the scratches meticulously.

"Are you sure you did this to yourself?" Trying to tilt my head to get a better view, he grabbed the top of my shoulder, right over the deep scratches across my collarbone. Unable to stop myself, I cried out in pain. His eyes shot up to mine.

"Isaac, please, I'm fine." Before I could move away, he was pulling the collar of my sweater back. Seeing the deep, red scratches that ran down my back, his eyes widened.

"Nina…" I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. My name came out as a whisper.

"Isaac, please-"

"Who did this? Tell me." He pulled back my shirt farther, trying to see down my back. Finally pulling away from him, I took a few steps back.

"Nina, I can protect you. But I need you to tell me who did this." Suddenly I realized he wasn't mad at me, he was worried for me. His eyes tightened and one of his arms hung in the distance between us, reaching for me.

"Isaac, it's fine really. Just drop it."

"Nina-" His words were cut off as a shiny black car pulled into the parking lot. Isaac whipped his head around as Derek leaned out of the car.

"Get in." Isaac looked back at me while backing towards the camaro.

"I'll come over later." As if seeing me for the first time, Derek's eyes bored into me, and then shifted to Isaac. He seemed confused, angry even. Unsure how I felt upon seeing him again, I didn't dare wave, and neither did he.

Isaac crawled into the back seat of the car as the blond girl, Erica, I think, sunk into the passenger seat. As Derek peeled out of the parking lot, I noticed Isaac staring at me out of the rear window.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the comfort of my home, I washed the make up off my face. Searching through the drawers, I found a tube of anti-biotic ointment. Slipping out of my sweater and undershirt, I struggled to get ointment on all the scratches.

"Nina? Are you here? It's Isaac. Nina?" Shoot…had I left the door unlocked? Frantically trying to find a shirt to put on, I heard him open the door to my bedroom.

"Nina?" Turning around, I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…I, uh, I'll wait downstairs."

"No, it's okay. Actually…I could use your help. If it's not going to gross you out…" He turned back around, but made an effort not to stare at my breasts in my black bra. His eyes however had other things to look at, like the claw marks on my stomach.

Forgetting I was half naked, he crossed the room over to me. His fingers reached out to touch the scratches, but stopped an inch away. He was breathing heavily.

"I know this is going to sound gross, but I can't reach my back. I need to put this on them so they don't get infected. Will you help me?" His eyes crawled back up to mine, only lingering on my chest for a second too long.

"Of course, if you tell me what happened. The truth. All of it." Looking back at him for a few moments, I decided to tell him a portion of the truth. I took a deep breath, and turned around exposing my back to him. I handed him the ointment as I started talking.

"Last night, I was in the woods. And I was attacked. Well, sort of….it's hard to explain…without sounding like a looney tune…" Tentatively, his fingers worked ointment into the wounds. Wincing slightly at the pain, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry-does it hurt?" His voice was soft, and kind. It was comforting to me.

"No, not really." Lying only slightly, my eyes closed slightly as his fingers traced the wounds.

"You said you were attacked, by someone you knew?"

"No, I didn't know them. They're not…alive…I guess…" I paused, waiting for him to laugh at me or call the hospital to come lock me up in the pysch ward.

"Were they human?" Confused at first by the direction of his question, I took a few seconds to answer. His fingers left my back, and for some reason this made me sad. I wished I had a reason for his fingers to touch me again. He turned away and came back with the top I couldn't find earlier. I carefully pulled it over my head and sat down on the bed. Isaac stayed standing.

"Yes. They were at least. They're…they died. They're ghosts, you could say." Aware of how crazy I sounded, I bashfully tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why would do this to you? Why do they want to hurt you?"

I started to tell him something that I had never told anyone, the truth. It wasn't something I even let myself think about. I preferred to hide from the pain, than face it. Life was easier that way.

Bracing myself for the mental images I knew would come, I began:

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday. My mom had bought chocolate ice cream, forgetting that I hated it. Since my mom was too busy baking a cake, my dad offered to drive me to the store to get vanilla. My nine year old brother, Mischa, came with us. We lived a few miles from the store so we had to get on the highway. About two miles down, a semi had overturned. Police stopped us on the highway and we waited for the tow truck to pull the semi off the road. Gas had been spilling out of the truck, and the police told me later that sparks flew out as they dragged it and ignited the gasoline." Taking a pause as I knew the worst part was coming, the part I never let myself get to, I looked over at Isaac.

Consumed by the memory of that day, I hadn't even realized he had walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. His eyes were wide, but not in disbelief. I think he felt sympathy for me.

"I, I don't remember the explosion. I just remember waking up." Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for the worst part. Willing myself not to cry, I continued. "I remember hearing people yelling, screaming for help. I kept trying to get up to help them, but something was on top of me, keeping me down. When the smoke cleared, I saw what, or who, it was weighing me down. When I close my eyes, I can still see his face. The way he stared lifelessly back at me. It was Mischa. He was dead. All because I wanted vanilla ice cream." Choking on a few sobs, my eyes betrayed me and tears fell down my cheeks. Full of warmth and comfort, Isaac's hands wiped the tears from my face.

"The doctors didn't know how I survived. They thought maybe Mischa's body had protected me from the blast. Now I know it's because I did die that day, but I was sent back. I first started seeing Them in the hospital. It was the people who died in the accident, and some of the people who died that day in the hospital. The doctors told me it was post-traumatic stress and put me on sedatives. They worked for awhile, but every since that day I've had this connection to the After Life. I thought it was a dream, or PTSD, but now I think it was real. I remember passing over, to the Other Side. I remember how it felt. Hollow and lifeless. The spirits stuck in that world are angry at me because I was sent back to life. That's why they attacked me last night, I think. They want me to join them in the After Life; where I should be."

"Do you want to?" Still unable to comprehend how or why Isaac believed me, I was surprised by his question. Thoughtfully, I answered him.

"I don't know…some days…days when I see Mischa, I do. I want to be with him. But then I think, I must have been sent back for a reason, right? I can't waste it, whatever it is."

"Thank you. For telling me. I promise, I won't tell anyone. I know what it's like…to have secrets. I'll keep yours."

I couldn't tell if I was sad or happy anymore. All I knew was that I was so, so grateful for Isaac. Something about him made me feel, safe. Sane. Like life could be okay. Maybe even more. Without thinking it all the way through, I reacted purely on instinct.

I reached desperately for Isaac. Leaning across the distance between us, entwining my fingers in his hair, pulling his face as close to mine as I could. Our lips didn't quite touch, a few millimeters separated them. But it was close enough that I could feel his breath, imagine his heart beating faster. His eyes bored into mine, and mine into his. As if his brain finally caught up to the situation, his arms reached out for my body. I couldn't tell if he was being careful not to pull on my wounds, or if the feeling of his body on mine was too euphoric, but I felt no pain. Arching my back, I pressed my body into his. Warmth erupted between us. No longer able to stand the tension any longer, Isaac softly, yet hungrily, crashed his lips into mine.

_A/N: Don't be mad at me ;) Hope you enjoyed! Thank you thank you thank you to all the kind reviews! You're what keeps me writing. Let me know what you think! Best wishes and love Xx_


	10. Chapter 10

I pressed Isaac down on the bed, straddling my legs across his hips. Breaking our lips apart, I pulled off my shirt once again. This time, Isaac's eyes lingered on my exposed body, soaking it all in.

The next thing I knew, Isaac had sat up and picked me up, this time I laid underneath him. I clawed his shirt off, and reached for his belt. Struggling to undo it as his hands greedily searched my body, I forgot all about the wounds along my back. Until Isaac accidentally dug his fingers into one of them.

Crying out in pain, Isaac stopped kissing me. Before he had a chance to say anything though, he was suddenly ripped away from me.

Still in shock from the pain reverberating through my body, I almost couldn't comprehend that there was someone else here. Someone strong enough to forcefully remove Isaac from the bed, and then completely from my room.

"Nina, it's okay. You're okay." Convinced I must be hallucinating, I couldn't find words to reply.

"Derek?" What the hell was he doing here? Where did Isaac go?

Approaching me slowly, Derek studied the claw marks on my body. He didn't touch me like Isaac had back in the parking lot, but I could tell he wanted to.

"I'm going to rip his head off." Derek turned around to leave. What? Rip who's head off? Isaac? For what? Surely he didn't think he did this…

"Derek! Wait!" Struggling to get up from the bed, I made my way over to him. Reaching for his arm, I winced at the pain in my shoulder. Sharply turning around at my cry, Derek eyed me.

"Nina, sit down." Convinced he wasn't going to go after Isaac, I sat back down on the bed.

"Derek, Isaac didn't do this…they did. The Others…" A dark look crossed his face. As if suddenly realizing my lack of clothing, Derek averted his eyes. Realizing he was uncomfortable, I reached for my shirt on the floor.

"By the Others…you don't mean…My family didn't, did they?" His eyes were tight, and he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"No, it wasn't them. It was someone else. Someone angry."

"Does it hurt?" His eyes bored into mine. My cheeks flushed and I found myself unable to lie to him like I could to Isaac.

"Yes." His gaze never left my face. He kneeled on the floor next to my bed. This time, his hand reached out for the marks on my face.

The moment his skin touched mine, I inhaled sharply. I could feel the pain in him. The darkness that encased him. But there was something else, something underneath the shadows. I couldn't quite pin point what it was, but it made my chest ache and my stomach turn hollow. Trailing his fingers down to my neck, he traced the wounds down my shoulder. I could unnaturally feel how close his body was to mine. Almost as if there was some kind of magnetic pull between us.

"Do they do this often?" He removed his hand from me and stepped back. He seemed flustered…embarrassed even. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt this way…

"Sometimes. Usually not this bad though. The man was just really, really angry."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. In the woods." His eyes tightened and seemed focused on something else.

"Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

"Derek, I don't know how or why you know Isaac, but don't be mad at him okay? He didn't do anything. He was just trying to help me."

"Help you? Nina, he was taking advantage of you! He's a hormonal teenager with no control over his emotions. He knew you were vulnerable and took advantage of the moment." Shocked by Derek's accusation, I couldn't believe that he wasn't upset because he thought Isaac had clawed me, but he was mad because he _kissed_ me. Why would Derek care who I kissed?

"Just stay away from him, okay? And stay out of the woods from now on. It's dangerous out there."

Turning away, Derek headed for the stairs. Not going to allow what happened last time again, I rushed after him as fast as I could. Reaching him just before he got to the door, I placed my hand out to stop him.

"Hey! You can't just keep running off like that! Listen, I get if you don't like me, and you don't want to be around me, but you could at least show me the respect to say so!" Out of breath from both chasing after him and the anger I felt every time he walked into my life and then raced back out, I waited for him to tell me he wanted to leave. However, he didn't respond how I expected. Instead of telling me to buzz off and leave as fast as he could, he took a step closer to me, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Can't you see I don't want to leave? Can you not tell that I have to force myself not to be around you? There's nothing I want more than to stay with you. Than to be with you. You're like this unbelievable force that I get pulled towards. But when I'm with you…if I let myself stay…I just can't. I have to go." Reaching out towards me, he placed his hand across my good cheek. Leaning in to his hand, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the warmth and comfort it provided.

I still couldn't process his words. Was it even possible he felt the same way I did? Like there was something inside me that matched something inside of him? I didn't think I believed in soul mates. But maybe it was possible for two souls to be linked. For one soul to completely understand the other and vice versa.

Before I had too much time to think about it, I felt Derek's hand leave my cheek. I heard the front door open and close. Without thinking, I typed in the code that silenced the alarm.


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the night tossing and turning in my bed, unsure of the strange turn my night had taken. I tried to call Isaac at least ten times, but he never answered. Determined to apologize to him at school, I blow dried my hair and picked out an outfit for the day.

I was definitely still nervous about my chemistry test today, especially since Isaac never helped me study, but I couldn't seem too stop thinking about the feel of Derek's hand on my face.

Picking out a navy quarter-length button up that covered up my back and shoulder, I laced up my boots and left for school.

I looked for Isaac all day, but couldn't find him. Convinced he was avoiding me, I sulked off to chemistry. Sending a silent prayer, I hoped to pass this test.

Stiles and Scott came in after me. Man, those two were inseparable.

"Nina! Hey! You so ready for this test?" Stiles, as hyper as ever, twitched with excitement in his seat. Scott was too preoccupied making goo-goo eyes at Alison.

"Kill me."

"Ahh! Don't be like that! You're gonna do great! Here…take a peppermint…they help you focus." Managing to laugh at Stiles' feeble attempt to prepare for the test, I took one anyways.

"Hey, Stiles? Have you seen Isaac today? I haven't seen him."

"Uh, nah. I haven't. Why? Something wrong?"

"No. I just needed to tell him something. I think he might be mad at me." Stiles started to ask me why he was mad, but Mr. Harris came in and announced the start of the test.

Already unable to concentrate, things only got worse for me when Isaac showed up ten minutes late. I stared at him, hoping to show how sorry I was, but he kept his head down and avoided me. He even went as far as to sit way in the back of the class, in the seat farthest away from me.

Man, I had really screwed things up.

Giving up on the last two problems, I bubbled in random letters as the bell rang. I turned my test in and turned around to find Isaac, only to see him practically running out of the room.

"Isaac!" I called to him, brushing past Jackson to get to him.

"Hey! Watch it Newb!" Not in the mood to deal with Jackson, I focused on following Isaac's bobbing head in the crowd.

"Isaac! Isaac! Wait up!" I knew he could hear me. He was just ignoring me on purpose.

"Isaac!" Luckily, a few band members moving instruments blocked his path and I caught up to him at the doors. "Isaac! Can we talk? I just wanted to apologize for yester-"

"Don't. I can't talk to you." Turning to leave, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What? Why 'can't' you talk to me?"

"Just leave it, okay?"

"Listen, if this is about yesterday…about Derek…I'm not even sure what happened but if anything happened between y'all because of me I'm so sorry. Can we go back to being friends again? Please?" Isaac whipped his head around, getting close to my face, he raised his voice loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

"Nina I said leave it! Now if you'd shut up for two seconds you would be able to hear what I'm saying to you! I don't want to be friends with you! You're just a slut who wants attention from guys so you can feel better about yourself. Leave me alone." Releasing his arm in shock, he stormed out of the doors.

I could feel the stares from my classmates, and I knew my mouth was hanging open in disbelief, but I didn't care. If I didn't know Isaac, if I had never seen how kind and open he was when I told him about the accident, I would have believed the words out of his mouth.

But I did know Isaac. And I saw how the viciousness of his words didn't match the pain reflected in his eyes. He had said those words to hurt me on purpose, so I would leave him alone. But I could tell that he didn't mean them, that he didn't want to say them.

Composing myself and ignoring the whispers around me, I raced out of the school and after Isaac. Unfortunately it was pouring outside, and without an umbrella the cold rain quickly soaked through my shirt.

Catching up to Isaac in the parking lot, I reached him just as Boyd and Erica sped off in a car.

"Isaac, please. Just talk to me. I don't understand. Did something happen?"

"Nina, just go away, please. I can't do this here." I could hear the pain in his voice. The strain he was under.

"Can we go somewhere then?" Glancing around him, he watched as Erica and Boyd left the parking lot and raced down the road. His eyes turned back to mine and I could tell he was struggling with the decision.

"Come on, let's go to the field house." Following him back to the small building behind the lacrosse field, I mentally planned my apology. He held the door for me and I settled on a bench in the locker room.

"I can only stay for a few minutes and then I have to go meet Boyd." Nodding my head that I understood, I took a breath and prepared my speech.

"Isaac, I'm so sorry. I know you must be angry at me, but-"

"Angry? Yes. Angry at _you_? No. It's Derek I'm pissed at."

"Derek? What? Why are you pissed at Der- Oh my gosh. Did Derek tell you to stay away from me?" Isaac didn't respond, but the look in his eyes told everything. In disbelief, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Derek had told Isaac to stay away from me.

"Did he make you say those things you said about me? Did he want me to be mad at you?"

"I can't talk to you about this Nina, okay? I didn't mean what I said, but I really can't be friends with you. It's just better this way. For both of us." And with that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. This time, I didn't follow him.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was standing in the pouring rain outside Derek's charred house. I realized I wasn't even sure if he would be here. But I had no other way to find him, so I had to try. I had to know what his deal with Isaac was.

"Derek? Hello?" Carefully stepping inside, I braced myself for the impact. I had only been to a few places that were filled with so many shadows. Each time I was usually overcome with Them. I could feel them whispering around me, flicking in and out of my vision. Focusing as much energy as I could, I kept them on their side.

"Derek? It's Nina." Checking to see if he was upstairs, I made my way up the broken steps. Opening a few doors to abandoned rooms, I concluded that Derek wasn't here. I was getting tired from trying so hard to stay in control, so I decided to come back again tomorrow.

Walking out to my car parked down the driveway, I pulled out my keys to unlock the door. A second too late, I turned around just in time as the arrow pierced threw my shoulder.

Sharply sucking in a breath, I looked down in shock. The arrow wasn't deep, but it had a small pocket attached to it. My curiosity over what it could be was cured almost instantly as electricity ripped through my arm.

Falling to the ground, I uncontrollably writhed from the shock reverberating down my body. The shock was over quick. Sucking in ragged breaths, I rolled over as a pair of boots crunched up to me. A man's face that I didn't recognize bent down to my level. His eyes scrutinized the arrow, and without a moments hesitation he brutally ripped it from my flesh. Determined not to give him the pleasure of a cry, I bit my lip to distract myself from the pain. Grunting, he carefully peeled back my shirt, studying my wounds.

"Yeah, this one's a goner. Pack her up." Before I could do anything, the man stabbed a needle into my neck. As the world darkened around me, I stayed conscious long enough to feel myself being thrown into the back of a suburban.


	12. Chapter 12

Floating in and out of consciousness, images of Isaac, broken glass on a staircase, and a man's angry eyes came to me. Piecing them all together, I finally realized my surroundings. I was in the back of a car that was speeding down the highway. Looking at my shoulder, I was relieved to see I wasn't bleeding too badly. Rolling onto my side, I realized my hands had been zip-tied.

"Yeah, we got one. What? No I'm on I-10. Where are you? Okay…I'll be there. No, she'll be fine. She's out cold." Acting on instinct, I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. A few minutes later, the car came to a stop. I evened out my breathing and didn't move an inch as the man came around the back of the vehicle and grabbed a gun out of a box beside me. Satisfied that I was unconscious, the man closed the trunk and left.

Realizing this might be my only chance, I crawled through to the front seat. Damn, he had taken the keys. Being as silent as possible, I opened the driver side door and hopped down. The world spun around a few times, I assumed from whatever was in that needle, but soon righted itself.

I could hear some kind of argument, so I crept to the back of the suburban and peeked around.

"I thought you said you saw him!"

"I did! I swear he was right here! There were others with him, I don't know where they went!"

"You don't know where they went? Well, how convenient. Come on! We have to take care of her."

Whipping back around behind the car, my heart started racing. These were the same people that wanted to kill Derek that night in the woods. Glancing down at my hands, I pulled the plastic tie in my mouth, tightening it as much as I could. I heard their footsteps getting closer, and knew I only had a few moments. If I ran, they would notice I was missing and catch me. My only shot was to fight. Just as one of them came around the side, I smashed my arms into my hips as hard as I could, forcing the zip tie to break. With two hands, I knew I had a decent shot at getting away.

Before the man could realize what was going on, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the rear window. Adrenaline pulsing through my veins, the impact was hard enough to knock him out, and crack the glass a bit.

Preparing for the other man, I spun around. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do against a bow and arrow. Another arrow pierced through the flesh of my stomach. This time I was ready though. Before the electricity could pulse through the arrow, I ripped it out of me and stabbed it into my attackers neck just as the shock began.

He too crumpled to the ground, and I took a few steps back, pressing a hand into my stomach. The adrenaline kept me alert and focused, so when I heard footsteps behind me, I was ready. In a split second, I simultaneously lunged for the arrow from the man's neck while spinning around to face the new threat.

However, a strong arm blocked my attack, knocking the arrow out of my hand. I braced myself for a fight. I stepped back a pace, pressing my weight into my back leg to steady myself.

"Nina! Nina! Stop!" Maybe it was the effects from the drug, or maybe it was the adrenaline, but it took him a few tries before I could see or even hear that it was him.

"Nina! It's okay. I'm here…"

"Derek…what are you…you have to go! Get out of here! These men, they're the ones who wanted to kill you back in the woods. You need to leave!" Frantically, I tried to push him away, willing him to run. His hands reached out for me, pinning my arms to my side. When I still hadn't calmed down, he reached one of his hands up to my face, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm fine. They aren't going to hurt me. But we should get out of here. Come on…" Still in shock, I let Derek lead me away from the suburban and the two unconscious, possibly dead men.

Derek made a call on his cell, and after a few minutes Stiles' jeep pulled up.

"Nina!" Stiles jumped out of the driver seat and ran over to us. I think Stiles was going to try to hug me, but Derek stepped in front of me, blocking Stiles.

"We need to get her out of here."

"Yeah, yeah I'll put her in the car." Stiles attempted to step around him, but a sound came out of Derek's throat and Stiles retreated back to the jeep with his hands up.

"Or you know, you could do it."

"Come on, Nina." Derek guided me into the backseat and he sat down next to me. "Where's Scott?"

"Uh-he went after Jackson. I think he ended up at some club. Should we drop her off at her house and then meet him there?"

"Some club? No, just drive there. We don't have much time." I was so confused. Why was Scott looking for Jackson at a club? And why did Derek want to meet him there?

"What happened to Jackson?" Stiles eyed me warily from the rear view mirror, and Derek simply avoided making eye contact with me as he replied.

"Nothing yet." Nothing yet? What the hell did that mean? I was torn between the fear and guilt that I may have just killed two people, and the fact that Jackson was in some kind of trouble. Which should I focus on now? Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, I feared I would lose control. My fear only escalated when I imagined seeing those two men as ghosts, now able to find me and take their revenge. As if sensing my panic, Derek shifted in his seat so my head was laying on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and my fear subsided slightly. I felt safe with him. I knew he couldn't, but I felt like if those men did find me he could somehow protect me.

As I relaxed against the motion of Derek's chest as he breathed, I could hear Stiles making a phone call to Scott.

"What? Danny? What, why? What does a kanima want with him? No, no, no. We're coming. Yeah I'm with Derek we're on our way now. But, uh, there was a…complication. Nina's with us. I don't Scott just try to get Danny out of there and don't do anything stupid until we get there."

The word kanima triggered something in my memory. Something I had heard from the other side. Maybe I was still under the effects of the drug, but I couldn't quite remember what it was. I started to ask them, but as we pulled into the parking lot of the club, hundreds of people were pouring outside, frantic and screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost in the confusion of what was happening at the club, I barely comprehended that I was to stay in the car and not leave until someone came back for me. Watching out the back window of Stiles' jeep, I could tell something horrible had happened inside. Some people were crying; others were making desperate calls on their cells. I was just about to pull on the door handle and ask what was going on when Stiles appeared.

"Stiles…what's going on? Where is everyone? Is Jackson okay?" Stiles, with shaking hands, turned the car on and peeled out of the parking lot barely avoiding hitting two guys.

"Uh…you know…I don't really even know…but uh…yeah, yeah he's okay…I guess you could say I mean I suppose it depends on what is normally 'okay' for Jackson cause you know how he is most of them time and-"

"Stiles…you're rambling…you ramble when you're nervous. Or lying. Where are we going?" Strapping myself into the front seat I realized we were going the wrong way for my house.

"We're meeting Scott at his house. His mom is a nurse so I thought it would be a good idea for you to get checked out."

"Oh, no, really Stiles I'll be okay. Just take me home."

"No no no I'm already half way to his house. Besides, you deserve some sort of explanation for tonight."

Stiles continued to mumble to himself as I sat thoughtfully. Would this "explanation" be a truthful one? And could it answer all of my questions. About Isaac and Derek. About those men who tried to kill Derek and then me. About Jackson and Danny at the club. While I appreciated Stiles and Scott efforts to help me, the over-arcing person involved in all of this was Derek. He somehow connected everyone together. Everything seemed to revolve around him. So I knew to truly have my questions answered, I'd have to start with him.

Pulling into Scott's driveway, Stiles led me inside as Mrs. McCall checked my wounds. Cleaning them and pulling some bandages across the worst parts, she gave me instructions to rest and clean them twice daily.

Upstairs, Stiles and I waited for Scott to come home. I felt strange lying on his bed, but the events that took place today had left me exhausted and Stiles had promised me Scott wouldn't mind. I heard the door downstairs open and close and listened as footsteps made their way to Scott's room.

Opening my eyes slightly, I saw Scott walk in followed by Derek. Surprised, I used the last of my energy to sit up.

"How do you feel?" Derek immediately walked to me on the bed and questioned me with his eyes. Staring into me, I could tell he was watching to see if I would lie. Or maybe if I had fallen apart into a total crazy person. Who knew.

"Tired. Really, really tired." I looked over to see Scott and Stiles in a deep conversation. I heard Jackson's name mentioned here and there, something about him being locked up in a van? "What about Jackson?" Scott and Stiles glanced over in my direction, and then to Derek. When no one said anything, I realized no one wanted to tell me what the hell was going on.

Doing my best to stand up, I made my way to the door.

"Listen, if no one wants to tell me what's going on, fine. But I don't have time to sit around and wait for you to decide if you can trust me or not. I'm not a complete idiot; I can tell whatever is going on is serious. It might even be life or death for some of you. I think it was for me, tonight. So don't tell me, if you don't want to. But just know that I'll be here if you need something." Surprisingly to me, it was Scott who spoke first.

"Nina, wait. I don't know if we can explain everything to you, and especially not in one night. But I don't think you should go home alone. I don't think any of us should be alone for that matter. So why doesn't everyone just stay here for tonight. You can have the bed and Stiles and I can sleep up here on the floor." I started to protest, but a look from Derek that said 'You're staying here even if I have to tie you down to the bed' shut me up.

A few hours later, I was on the bed, tossing and turning sleeplessly. I could hear Stiles snoring on the floor next to me. I had offered someone the bed many times but they all protested. Scott was at his desk, supposedly on watch, but a glance in his direction proved he too was sound asleep and snoring. Derek had left earlier. I wasn't sure where he went but I heard him leave about an hour ago.

Sighing, I sat up in bed and snuck over to the door. I hoped a glass of water or milk would finally put me to sleep. As silently as I could so as not to wake the sleeping boys, I closed the door shut behind me. Turning around, I nearly screamed as Derek was looming over me in the darkness.

"Where are you going?"

"Shh!" I shushed him. He had no idea how loud his voice was. He was going to wake up the whole neighborhood. I took his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"I just wanted something to drink. Where were you? You weren't guarding the door were you?" I realized that Derek had possibly saved my life tonight, but did he seriously think I needed a babysitter?

"I was downstairs making a phone call. I heard you get up."

"Oh. It's three in the morning who in the world were you calling?" Derek took a step back and avoided making eye contact with me. My suspicion only grew when he started fiddling with some fruit in a basket.

"Isaac." Suddenly, I remembered what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. I had after all gone to Derek's house to question him about Isaac's strange behavior when those men abducted me. The memory of those men overcame me and I decided to question Derek rather than focus on the possibility that I was a murderer.

"Did you tell him not to talk to me anymore? Derek?" When he didn't answer I moved closer in order to remove the plastic pear from his grip. My touch seemed to wake him up and he finally looked at me.

"Yes." I waited for an explanation, but when I got nothing, I questioned him.

"Why? Derek, if it's about the scratches I told you it wasn't him so-"

"It's not about that!" His sudden switch to anger shocked me. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not, but something in me told me to back away from him. Seeing my fear, he worked to calm himself down.

"I know that he didn't do that to you. Believe me he told me a thousand times."

"Then why are you so mad?" My voice was quiet and meek. I didn't want to push him over the edge again.

"I was mad because…because…" Exasperated, Derek struggled to form a sentence. "I was mad because he was able to…to be that…close to you. To kiss you…like that." The words left his lips faster than my brain could even process them. He told Isaac to stay away from me, because he was jealous? What was he twelve? I didn't know if I should be relieved that he didn't think Isaac was abusing me, or completely pissed at him for being such an arrogant, immature jerk. I was seriously contemplating the later, but just when my lips opened to tell him off, Mrs. McCall came downstairs and when I turned around, Derek was gone.


End file.
